Hogan's Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes is a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... '' - - Episode List '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Extras | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News World War II: 72 years ago today (May 1, 1941), German and Italian troops launch a major attack against Australian troops holding onto Tobruk. --------------- World War II: 68 years ago yesterday (April 30, 1945), inside the Führerbunker, Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun commit suicide. Soviet soldiers raise the Victory Banner over the Reichstag building. --------------- World War II: 70 years ago yesterday (April 30, 1943), Operation Mincemeat, the British disinformation plan to mislead the German high command into thinking that the Allies were planning to invade Sardinia and Greece, instead of Sicily, was conducted as a dead man, dressed as a British military intelligence officer, and planted with false invasion papers, was launced off the coast of Spain. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 47 years ago Monday (April 29, 1966), Request Permission to Escape, the thirty-second and last episode of the first season of Hogan's Heroes, first appears on CBS. --------------- World War II: 68 years ago Monday (April 29, 1945), Operation Manna, the dropping of food to Dutch civilians in German-occupied Netherlands by the RAF, begins; German troops in Italy surrender unconditionally to the Allies; the Captain-class frigate HMS Goodall is sunk by U-286 in the Kola Inlet, becoming the last Royal Navy ship sunk in the European Theatre; in Berlin, Adolf Hitler marries Eva Braun, later names Admiral Karl Dönitz his successor. --------------- World War II: 68 years ago Sunday (April 28, 1945), Benito Mussolini and his mistress Clara Petacci are executed by a firing squad consisting of members of the Italian resistance movement. --------------- World War II: 72 years ago Saturday (April 27, 1941), German troops enter Athens. --------------- World War II: 68 years ago Friday (April 26, 1945), the Battle of Bautzen ends in a German victory, the last of the war. --------------- World War II: 68 years ago Thursday (April 25, 1945), American and Soviet troops meet in Torgau along the Elbe River, cutting Germany in two; the Lapland War between Germany and Finland ends with the withdrawal of the last German troops from Finnish Lapland. --------------- Two articles have been nominated for featured article: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter and The Prince from the Phone Company. New nominations are still needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article German Bridge is Falling Down German Bridge is Falling Down is the seventh episode of the Hogan's Heroes TV show Season One. It was originally aired on October 29, 1965. Plot Details The episode begins with Schultz conducting a night time count of the prisoners of Barracks 2. The count has been asked for by Hogan, after he has earlier claimed that some of his men have been thinking of "some crazy escape plan." After the count has been conducted and the prisoners have been dismissed, Klink tells Hogan how appreciative he is of being informed about his men thoughts of escaping. Hogan, as he speaks with Klink, tells his men to "Smoke 'em if you got them," which his men do. Meanwhile, high in the air, the pilot and co-pilot of a passing American bomber soon sees the lighted arrow that is created by the prisoners' lighters, which point towards a nearby bridge. The plane, which is the lead plane of a bomber squadron, leads the others towards the bridge. The plane then leads the attack on the bridge, as the pilot promises the bombardier that he would give him a 3 day pass if he hits the bridge. The planes then start the attack before heading back for England. The next day, Klink informs the prisoners that the bridge is still standing, only being damaged by the attack. After a prisoner (Carter) in the ranks comments that they would eventually get the bridge, Klink demands that the guilty party confess by stepping forward. All of the prisoners from Barracks 2 then step forward. After they have done it a second time, Klink informs the prisoners that since they are all guilty, then the recreation hall would be closed to them for a week. Hogan protests, announcing that they would be deprived of hearing their Tommy Dorsey records. Klink shows his 'sympathy' by announcing to them that the rec hall would now be closed for two weeks. He then have the prisoners dismissed. Now knowing that the planes have been unable to destroy the bridge, the prisoners decide to come up with a plan of their own to destroy it. Read more... * Recently featured: The Informer, Hans Schultz, Andrew Carter Category:Browse